


Fix me

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't read this if you are easily upset, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, No Smut, Trauma, feces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is kidnapped and Hannibal takes care of the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aella/gifts).



The first time this had happened he had been glad, glad that there was someone there, and that he wouldn’t be stuck in the darkness alone forever, but now he knew better, this was much worse than being alone.

Will screamed past the gag, his eyes wide with fear. He no longer cared that he was lying in his own filth, or that he ached from not being able to move. His muffle scream was cut short when he choked on his dry throat, he was so thirsty, but he no longer hoped for water. Will just wanted it to end. He knew that struggling didn’t get him anywhere, but whenever a new person was brought down he knew couldn’t give up and just watch another person die. 

“Do you feel it? If I take out the gag will you tell me how it feels to die?”

Will didn’t want to go through this again, asking for mercy, or to take the other persons place did nothing. It only made the man torture the nameless people he brought down here for longer. It was even worse the one time he had tried to give the man what he wanted. He could still smell the feces on himself from deep inside that persons gut.

“Will you tell me this time? You can’t hide your gift forever.”

He’d heard everything this man had to say, he’d heard him murmur in his ear while he petted his hair. He’d listened while he had called Will the perfect murder victim; he could die with the other victims and yet live on and suffer. The man had told him his pain tasted better than anything he had ever tasted before. 

Each time he asked Will to tell him what they felt, asked him to live it out loud, he managed not to give in again. Will wasn’t sure that if he gave and actually finished telling him what he had started that one time that he would live through it. Will wasn’t fully sure anymore if he wanted to live through this again.

His jaw ached as the gag came out and he could move his mouth again, he coughed a few more times before he felt warm water on his face. The man poured it over him carelessly, but Will took in a few swallows to at least combat the dryness. His body seemed to refuse to give in even if his mind wanted to. 

The first time he had removed the gag, Will had vomited from the fear and disgust he felt. There had been nothing in his stomach but water since he had been down here. It had been long enough that the pain in his stomach had become familiar, and that he had a hard time controlling himself anymore.

He wasn’t sure, but the man seemed to be speeding up, it had probably only been a day since the last one was here. Will was sure that if he gave the man what he wanted neither him or the nameless person on the floor would last very long.

He didn’t know why Jack hadn’t found him yet, and only hoped that the man had led a trail back to this basement. Will had tried so hard not to show anything, not to give him what he wanted but he couldn’t help speaking. 

“I won’t tell you. No matter how long you keep me down here, I won’t tell you.” His voice croaked from the lack of using it, but he kept on speaking. 

“You might as well kill me now; I won’t do what you want.” 

He heard a snarl and felt a sharp kick to his thigh. 

“You think you aren’t giving me what I want with the look on your face? You think you aren’t telling me already?” 

Will felt the spit on his cheek, but it didn’t matter anymore. When the screaming started Will fought to keep his expression blank as he watched it start all over again. 

*

“I think I should be allowed to talk to him” Hannibal felt the anger rise in him as Jack looked on at him with an almost unimpressed expression. 

“He doesn’t want anyone to see him. I am not going to disrespect his request. You can come back when he wants the visitors. I think you would do him some good, but I am not going to rush his mental health.”

Hannibal looked at the door, thinking about pushing Jack out of the way and entering anyway. 

“You didn’t find him for two weeks, I think the sooner I start to help him repair the better. It is not my fault that he had to incur that trauma because of lazy police work.”

“I am not going to argue with you Hannibal, but I am also not going to listen to this much longer. What I am going to listen too is what Will and his doctors have to say.” 

Hannibal tried not to sound as frustrated as he felt. 

“Contact me as soon as Will is ready. Jack.”

The way he said his name sounded like a warning, but he did not care in that moment if he was rude.

*

Will was in front of him, but he wasn’t with him, his eyes seemed vacant, and his mouth hung open. They said he was just emaciated, that he had gained enough weight and was able to go home, that he would be alright, but he did not look alright. He looked broken.

“Will, I am here to take you home. They said you talked to the counselor said that you are allowed to leave. Would you like to leave?” Hannibal kept his voice low, not wanting to startle Will, but it didn’t. Will just closed his mouth and looked at him.

Hannibal had wanted Will broken and remade in his own image, but he had not wanted this. He did not want Will to be unresponsive and destroyed. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” He could hardly hear Will, and after a moment he reached out to touch him. 

Will flinched at first, but he did not pull away for the contact. 

“I will stay with you until feel good enough to be alone.”

Will looked at him, unblinking for a moment. 

“Alright, the dogs probably need exercise.”

Hannibal didn’t say anything about the fact that Alana had been taking them out, it would be good to give Will a reason to do something other than lay in a hospital bed. 

“I know they cut off your clothing so I bought you something new. I hope it suits you.”

He held out a box, so that Will could take it from him. Will didn’t even reach for it. 

“I would rather just wait until I shower before getting dressed.”

“Would you like for me to wait while you shower?”

Will looked over at the bathroom door and shook his head.

“I’d rather just go home.”

*

Hannibal noticed how Will flinched when Hannibal moved fast or even when the dogs touched him. 

“Will, I think you should wash up.”

Will turned his head and looked at him. He was standing in only his hospital gown and the shoes he had been wearing the night he was taken. Even in his own house he looked lost.

“Yeah.”

Hannibal patiently waited for Will outside the door, but after half an hour he opened the door and peaked into the bathroom. 

“Will are you alright?”

At Wills lack of response he came in and was glad to see that Will was safe, just sitting silently in the bath, his head down over his knees. It wasn’t until he came closer that he could hear Will softly crying. 

“Shh.” He murmured, taking off his coat. 

He could see the ribs on Wills back, even though he had gained back some weight, he had not gained back enough and still looked painfully thin. He felt anger at the hospital staff for not seeing how bad of a condition that Will really was in.

Hannibal rolled up his sleeves and took the sponge off the side of the bath. Will flinched again when he started to rub it down his back, but Hannibal didn’t stop. He kept the slow movements; not interrupting Wills tears, letting him let all the emotion out.

Hannibal washed Will down, he made sure he kept it clinical so that Will stayed comfortable. When Will ran out of tears Hannibal pressed him back against the back of the tub and washed the rest of him. Will no longer flinched, he was placid as Hannibal took the rest of the grime off him that was left behind. He didn’t care if Will had bathed in the hospital, Hannibal didn’t want a trace of what had happened to be left on Wills skin. 

He kept washing Will until the water got cool, he didn’t know how long it had been, but Wills skin was puckered from the water and even with his head turned Hannibal could see Wills eyes were dry and puffy. He hadn’t moved since Hannibal had made him sit up, he looked forward blankly. 

“Do you feel better?”

“I don’t know who I am, all I feel is dead.”

“You are who you have always been Will, it will just take time to feel it.”

“Will I ever feel it?” Will mumbled as he blinked quickly to stop any new tears from falling.

“It is time to get out Will.”

Will looked up at him, and for a second Hannibal though he saw the old Will, but it was quickly covered by the blank stare. 

“Can you help me stand? I just feel a little dizzy.”

Hannibal held out his hand, and was glad when Will took it and slowly stood up. Hannibal noticed how thin Wills legs where, his thighs lacked the defined muscle that he used to have. 

Will was wobbly when he stood up, and Hannibal put a hand on his waist just in case he toppled over. He managed to make it over to the counter where Hannibal brought him a towel to wrap around his waist so that he could at lease pretend at privacy.

He then took a hand towel and started wiping down the uncovered parts while Will just leaned on the counter looking at himself in the mirror. 

“It’s like a reflection of who I used to be. I see him, but it’s not anyone I know anymore.”

Hannibal didn’t say anything in return, allowing Will to talk if he needed to, but Will didn’t say another word and they both lapsed into silence. 

As soon as he got Will dry Hannibal helped him to bed, sitting him on the edge himself, not wanting to leave Will alone. He could see the traces of rope burn on his wrists, shoulders and neck, and he found that he didn’t want Will to see them. 

“Would you mind if I used some liniment on you? I think it could help with healing as well as helping you relax for bed.”

It didn’t take the dark circles under Wills eyes to tell him that the other man had not been sleeping. The look on his face was evidence enough. 

Will gave a broken laugh and looked at him, really took the time to look him over. 

“If you can get me to sleep without dreaming tonight I will let you do anything you want.”

Hannibal helped him lay down without pulling any of his sore muscles and then looked through the small messenger bag he brought until he found cream. He started small as to keep Will from getting skittish, he worked on the burns on his wrists first, massaging the torn tissue under him long fingers. 

“Tell me if anything hurts and I will stop.” 

Will was tense just from human contact, but he allowed Hannibal to do what he wanted.

Only after he had taken care of every wound on Wills skin did he start working his way up his arms and finally arriving at his shoulders. 

“It will help you relax; you have been in one position for too long.”

Will didn’t argue even as he worked his way down his entire body, not moving down until the knots gave under his persistent massages. By the time he got down to Wills feet he could fully catalogue the points that gave the other man the most pain and work them out.

“Would you be alright to turn over?”

Will shook his head and Hannibal didn’t even try to press him. 

“Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?” He asked, already knowing the answer. Hannibal just felt the need to hear Wills voice again.

“Please stay here tonight, I don’t think I will be able to sleep if I am alone. Please don’t leave me alone.” Will looked utterly dejected as he admitted to his weakness.

“You don’t have to ask, you are my friend Will, your comfort matters to me.”

With that Will tugged the blankets over his bear skin, ignoring that he was still in the towel, and turned on his side facing towards the dog beds. Hannibal slipped in behind him, placing a hand on his waist to let him know he was not alone. The bed was comfortable enough that Hannibal knew he would have no trouble sleeping. 

*

Will spent most of the night trapped in nightmares; he often woke screaming or in tears as he babbled on about how much it hurt. Hannibal shushed him carefully and made him talk about anything else, he made him recite what different fishing lures are better for what fish, or tell him what parts were in a boat motor. He tried to pick things that he knew Will would know like the back of his hand so he wouldn’t have to struggle to think about it, and things that would only bring up happy memories. It seemed to work well enough for a short time, but by morning Hannibal had hardly gotten any sleep. 

When the last nightmare had awoken him he had used soft words and touches to bring Will back to the world. 

“Will. Can you hear me?”

It took a moment until he was responsive, but he was willing to wait. 

“Will.”

Will looked at him finally his eyes terrified from whatever he had been seeing.

“How did you convince them you were okay to go home?” The question came to his lips before he thought about it.

“I am used to pretending to be normal doctor Lecter; it isn’t that hard as long as I don’t have to keep it up for a long time.”

His forehead was covered in sweat, and Hannibal could almost smell the fear on him, but Will acted as if he was used to waking like this every day.

“I don’t think you should be alone.” Hannibal meant it, Will looked like he would tear himself apart if he had to think about what had happened.

“I can’t say you’re wrong.” Will let guard down enough that Hannibal could hear how broken he really was. 

“I think you should stay with me until you feel better Will, Alana agreed to take care of the dogs. I can help you find yourself.”

It was going to take a long time to help Will put himself back together, but Hannibal was willing to wait and he was more than willing to take care of Will until he could take care of himself. If he was careful and slow he could remake Will the way he wanted, Will would never have to worry about being a victim again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the nonny on my tumblr, I hope this is everything that you wanted! I am sorry I took so long, school has been depressing me, and I tend to write fluff when I am depressed.
> 
> The prompt was
> 
> "A one-shot, with a lot of psychological and physical Will-whumping. Unlike a lot of whump fics, it doesn't end with sex, just a ton of actually-concerned Hannibal and a massage/bath that's good enough to make a grown man weep." 
> 
> http://notbue.tumblr.com/post/59828295495/prompt-a-one-shot-with-a-lot-of-psychological-and


End file.
